starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Cargueiro leve YT-1300
O cargueiro leve YT-1300, também conhecido como cargueiro Corelliano YT-1300,Star Wars: On the Front Lines foi um tipo de cargueiro leve fabricado pela Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia que viu operação na galáxia durante os dias finais da República Galáctica e o reinado do Império Galáctico. Por volta do ano de 0 ABY, ele foi considerado um modelo desatualizado. A Millennium Falcon, um veículo de contrabando que fez parte da frota da Aliança Rebelde, foi um tipo de YT-1300''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' da variedade YT-1300f. Detalhes de um cargueiro leve YT-1300]] O Corelliano YT-1300 foi utilizado como um cargueiro e transporte, e alguns viram serviço como rebocadores intermodais em estaleiros de carga orbital. A cabine lateral da embarcação e os dentes dianteiros permitiram-lhe empurrar contêineres, embora o desenho fosse modular o suficiente para permitir que um capitão empreendedor modificasse suas naves. Uma YT-1300 padrão possuía motores poderosos e hiperpropulsores. Aparições * * * *''Last Shot'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' *''Bounty Hunt'' * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * * *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Smuggler's Run, Parte 1'' * *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Ataca'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Ataca, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Ataca, Parte IV'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 8: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Parte V'' *''Vader Down, Parte I'' *''Darth Vader 13: Vader Down, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 13: Vader Down, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Parte VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Parte V'' *"Droid Dilemma" *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 31: The Screaming Citadel, Parte II'' *''Doutora Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Star Wars Annual 3'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 41: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte IV'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Parte V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Han Solo, Parte I'' *''Han Solo, Parte II'' *''Han Solo, Parte III'' *''Han Solo, Parte IV'' *''Han Solo, Parte V'' *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Forces of Destiny: Leia'' * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * * *''Império Despedaçado, Parte I'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Legado de Sangue'' *"All Creatures Great and Small" *''Before the Awakening'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte I'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte II'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte III'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte V'' *''The Force Awakens, Parte VI'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Captain Phasma, Parte I'' * *''Rey's Survival Guide'' * *''Star Wars Episódio VIII: Os Últimos Jedi (Romance)'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''Jakku Spy'' * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' * * *''A Resistência Renasce'' Fontes *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princesa Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Look and Find'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' * * Notas e referências Categoria:Cargueiros leves YT-1300 Categoria:Classes de espaçonaves do Grupo Massassi Categoria:Classes de cargueiro série YT Categoria:Produtos da Corporação Corelliana de Engenharia